Silva fabula Deo
by ArrowDream
Summary: Le monde que nous voyons en cache un autre bien plus dangereux. Un monde sombre, sinistre où des créatures de cauchemars peuplent les nuits prêtes à planter leurs crocs aiguisés dans la chaire de leurs innocentes victimes… il y à trois ans Sasuke et Itachi sont devenus orphelin a cause d'un vampire, aujourd'hui alors qu'ils se reconstruisent, ils vont replonger dans leur passer
1. Chapter 1

**salut tout le monde ! **

**voici ma nouvelle fic, elle ne sera pas aussi sombre que "Devient ma lumière". le début peux semblé confus mais les explication viennent après . bien sur il y à de la romance (au moins du shonenai donc LES HOMOPHOBES MERCI DE NE PAS LIRE si ça ne vous plais pas!)**

**les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi (T-T).**

**j'espère que ça vas vous plaire ^^ **

_ps: l'évolution de l'écriture des chapitre est sur mon profil et je répondrait aux reviews anonymes au début des chapitre. _

**sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Le monde que nous voyons en cache un autre bien plus dangereux. Un monde sombre, sinistre où des créatures de cauchemars peuplent les nuits, prêtes à planter leurs crocs aiguisés dans la chair de leurs innocentes victimes… »

Depuis trois ans le commun des mortels voyais passer en boucle cette campagne de sensibilisation contre les monstres. À cette époque plusieurs agressions sanguinaires avaient poussé le gouvernement à révéler l'existence de ces êtres. Suite à de nombreuses manifestations et à la pression des médiats, le ministre de la défense dû rendre publique la division spéciale de recherche et d'intervention anti-paranormale la R.I.A.P. ainsi que les diverses informations secret-défense relié à cette affaire.

Sasuke éteignis la télé. Cette pub le rendait presque fou. Pourquoi personnes n'avaient été prévenus avant ? Pourquoi cacher la vérité alors que si elle avait été diffusé, un grand nombre de victimes aurait pus être épargné ? Pourquoi ? Si cela avait était rendus publique plutôt ils auraient pus sauver leur parents de ce vampire… il lança rageusement la télécommande sur le canapé tout en se levant.

_ Hé p'tit frère tu aurais vu mon pantalon noir ? Tu sais celui qui a des marques en forme de nuages rouges sur le coté.

L'interpelé se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

_ Non Itachi-nii. Il n'est pas dans le placard de la penderie ?

Itachi et Sasuke étaient deux frères très semblable, ils se ressemblaient tellement que si Itachi n'avait pas fait une tête de plus et que leur coupe de cheveux avait été la même, on les aurait pris pour des jumeaux. Grands bruns ténébreux, les yeux plus noirs que les abysses les plus profondes, assez athlétique et un visage noble aux traits fins. Les différences résidaient dans les cernes de l'ainé et l'écart de quatre ans entre les deux hommes. Sasuke, 19 ans, était à l'université de Konoha et Itachi, 23 ans, était le propriétaire de l'entreprise familiale laissée par leurs parents et le reste de leur clan.

Ils partirent à la recherche du pantalon qu'ils trouvèrent finalement dans l'entrée (allez savoir ce qu'il fait là), l'ainé fini donc de s'habiller pour se diriger vers la porte de leur appartement.

_ Tu as une réunion ce soir ?

_ Oui, ces vieux croutons veulent encore me prendre mes titres de l'entreprise.

_ Hmf ! Ils ont inventés quoi cette fois ?

_ Mon âge, apparemment je suis trop jeune pour prendre des décisions et faire prospérer la boite.

_ Pourtant tu as multiplié les bénéfices par trois depuis que tu as repris le poste de Papa.

_ Ils sont bêtes, que veux-tu.

Ils rirent un bon coup avant de se prendre dans une étreinte fraternelle.

_ Tu fais attention d'accord ?

_ Mais oui p'tit frère, et toi n'ouvre à personne ok ?

Le plus jeune acquiesça. Ils se séparèrent et une fois Itachi partis, Sasuke décida d'aller dormir.

oOoOo

Des cris de terreurs, maman en sang dans un coin de la pièce, le regard vide à jamais.

Papa devant, qui nous protège.

Itachi qui me tient dans ses bras, le visage en pleur.

Encore ce cri, inhumain, strident, terrifiant.

Du sang qui tombe dans mes yeux. Je ne vois rien et quand je peux enfin regarder devant moi le corps de Papa git inerte sur le sol.

Itachi cris, moi je ne dis rien, trop choqué. Je ne fais que pleurer alors que mon grand frère tente de me faire passer derrière lui, me protégeant avec sa vie.

Par-dessus la silhouette d'Itachi, je le vois. Lui. Grand, les yeux rouges malsains reflétant une faim dévorante et une étrange folie.

La créature tend sa main griffue couverte du sang de nos parents vers la gorge de mon frère, une langue serpentine humidifiant ses lèvres rougies d'où dépassaient deux crocs effilés.

Vampire.

Je cris et tire violement sur la manche d'Itachi, le faisant brutalement reculer.

Cette fois c'est moi qui suis devant mon frère. Je ne peux que fermer les yeux alors que le monstre se jette sur moi. J'entends grand frère hurler mon nom alors que j'attends le choque, la douleur qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Un rugissement furieux se fait entendre, faisant trembler toute la maison. Ce cri rageur me fit rouvrir les yeux sur une scène surréaliste. Et tandis qu'Itachi me serrait dans ses bras, devant moi se déroulait un combat entre deux créatures qui jusqu'alors n'avaient existé que dans les légendes.

Le vampire ne semble pas très content d'être interrompu dans son repas et charge l'autre monstre.

Ce dernier est grand, dans les 1m 90, les cheveux blonds, des oreilles félines au bout blanc et quatre queues de renard battaient l'air dans son dos.

L'homme renard dévia sans problème l'attaque de son opposant. Le vampire pris alors la parole d'une voix froide et grinçante.

_ Pousse toi Minato.

_ Tais-toi Orochimaru, sale serpent ! Fugaku était mon ami ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à sa famille plus longtemps !

_ Crétin de renard, pourquoi protéger ses faibles humains ? En plus l'âme du plus jeune parait si délicieuse… laisse moi passer sac à puce !

_ Jamais ! Naruto emmènent-les.

Une nouvelle voix s'éleva dans la pièce.

_ Oui papa.

La dernière chose que je perçus fut des yeux bleus et les hurlements animaux des deux autres s'entretuant.

oOoOo

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Encore ce rêve, ou plutôt ce souvenir.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rêver à autre chose que de la mort de leurs parents ? Trois ans étaient déjà écoulés depuis mais il continuait à cauchemarder tous les soirs, comme son frère.

Orochimaru. Ce nom maudit, le nom du vampire qui avait attaqué le clan Uchiwa, et l'avait détruit en une nuit. Ce même être immonde qui pendant des mois avait fait régner un climat de peur sur Konoha, tuant toutes les nuits pour satisfaire sa soiffe de sang. Il avait disparut le soir de la mort de leur parents ce qui fait de Sasuke et Itachi les seuls et derniers témoins de ce monstre. C'est cette tuerie qui avait fait dévoiler l'existence des « nocturnes » comme les gens les appelaient. Les informations que la police avait consenti à donner révélaient qu'Orochimaru était un vampire de type reptilien, et notamment il pouvait se transformer en serpent. Mais rien n'avait été dit officiellement sur les sauveurs des deux seuls survivants du massacre.

Minato et Naruto.

Impossible de savoir quoi que se soit sur eux. Pourtant Sasuke savait qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres démons décrits par les médiats. Pour preuve, ce Minato semblait connaître leur père et ce Naruto les avait déposés devant le commissariat de la ville sans rien leur faire. La version officielle les avait effacés, les enfants Uchiwa avait échappé au vampire par leurs propres moyens (la blague). En cherchant bien, ou plutôt en hackant le système de la police les deux frères avait pu trouver quelques indices.

Dans leur maison, avait était retrouvé un avant bras couvert d'écailles appartenant vraisemblablement à Orochimaru. Puis ils étaient tombés sur un rapport faisant état de la mort d'un certain Minato Namikaze, un des soldats envoyé dans la maison le soir du drame, aurait malencontreusement tué le démon renard en voulant abattre le vampire. Ce qui avait malheureusement permit au serpent de s'échapper.

Le corps du renard à quarte queux aurais disparu le lendemain en pleine nuit.

La seul information qu'il y avait sur Naruto était qu'il était le fils que Minato avait eu avec un humaine, Kushina, il y à 300 ans.

Ne pouvant plus dormir, Sasuke regarda son réveille. 4h du matin, il ne se levait que d'en trois heures. Il se leva donc et parti dans la chambre de son frère. Il poussa doucement la porte de peur de le réveiller, mais il trouva Itachi les yeux ouverts, le regardant.

_ Du mal à dormir p'tit frère ?

_ Toi aussi à ce que je voix.

Le plus grand fit une place pour l'autre. Une foi installés ils dormirent paisiblement, c'était une habitude qu'ils avaient depuis la mort de leurs parents.

Juste avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée le plus jeune se demandait comment ils allaient fait demain avec sa sortie scolaire de trois jours.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! vous en pensez quoi ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**salut tout le monde ^^ **

**merci de suivre Silva fabula Deo.**

**mais avant de commencer le chapitre, réponse aux REVIEWS:**

**Lilidragon:** merci de lire ! et voici le chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise.

**Guest:** contente que ça t'es plus :) pour les révision je m'accroche.

**Matt:**Yo! heureuse que tu trouve cette fic sympa. cependant juste pour précisé je t'annonce que Naruto EST un démon et que donc je l'entour de " mystère" mais pas que pour Sasuke, les humains aussi en général. donc j'espère que la suite te plairas.

**près ? gooo!**

* * *

Après un bon petit déjeuner, et un sac avec des affaires de rechange à ses pieds, Sasuke Uchiwa donna une dernière accolade à son frère. On aurait dit qu'ils n'allaient plus se revoir tellement ils semblaient tristes et déchirés de devoir se quitter.

Une fois sortie de l'appartement, son sac sur une épaule, le brun pris le tramway qui passait devant l'immeuble pour descendre à la station « Cité lunaire ». Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les noms des arrêts de cette ligne avaient tous un rapport avec des astres, un des 7 mystères de Konoha d'après les journaux.

En descendant de la rame, il fit face à l'imposant bâtiment de style gothique et baroque qu'était l'académie de Konoha. Il contempla un instant les sculptures de pierre représentant divers créatures et autres « nocturnes » semblant garder l'édifice. Le soleil levant donnait un étrange jeu d'ombres et de lumières sur leur peau de granit polit, les faisant se mouvoir sur les parois quand le vent soufflait dans les arbres géants bicentenaires qui encadraient l'académie.

Poussant un soupir, Sasuke avisa les trois bus noir marqués de l'emblème de Konoha stationnés dans la cour. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà rassemblés en petits groupe, attendant le départ qui serait que dans une demi-heure. Il s'y dirigea et se posta un peu à l'écart, aucun de ses amis n'étaient encore arrivé. Oui vous avez bien lus, lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, le glaçon de service, avait des amis. Disons simplement qu'il les tolérait…

Ayant du temps à perdre il se concentra une nouvelle fois sur les statues et hauts reliefs de la façade. Etant plus près il put constater que toutes n'était pas dans les mêmes matériaux si la majorité étaient en granite, certaines, plus finement travaillé était en marbre, de diverses couleurs bleu, vert, rouge, rose, blanc, gris perle ou noir mais une en particulier attira son attention. Il s'approcha un peu pour détailler la forme de pierre représentant un humain en roche sombre touchant le front d'un gigantesque renard à neuf queux en marbre rouge veinait de noir.

Plissant les yeux il remarqua que le reste de la façade semblait mener jusqu'à cette scène. Du coté gauche, le plus grand, les nocturnes regardaient dans cette direction et de l'autre coté, un grand groupe d'humains portant des éventails marqués de runes et d'autre de grands katana, lutant contre des monstres serpents, avait les yeux levés sur la fabuleuse créature.

Sasuke était émerveillé devant le magnifique prédateur. Le sculpteur avait fait un travail formidable, on imaginait sens mal la douceur de la fourrure, la dangerosité des griffes, la force des muscles savamment suggérés et le tranchant des crocs dépassant des babines de la bête. Un savant mélange de puissance et de noblesse s'en dégagé, pourtant le regard du renard, en plus de paraître presque humain, transcrivait une grande gentillesse.

_ La légende du Kyubi no kitsune, hein ? Il t'intéresse Sasuke ?

Le brun se retourna d'un coup, surprit de ne pas s'être rendu compte de la présence derrière lui.

_ Kakashi-sensei.

Prof d'histoire dans la trentaine, les cheveux blanc ébouriffés, un bandeau bleu nuit couvrant son œil gauche et le bas du visage caché par un masque noir, il était surnommé le « ninja » par ses élèves. Faut dire qu'en plus de sa dégaine particulière, son attitude blasée, sa tendance à arriver en retard par la fenêtre pour ne pas se faire repérer par la directrice et son improbable capacité à faire un cour sérieux tout en lisant un livre érotique ne l'aidait pas.

Apres un coup d'œil à son professeur il se remit à contempler l'être de pierre.

Le plus vieux fit de même avant de prendre la parole d'un ton bas, presque religieux.

_ On dit qu'ici, à Konoha, avant que les humains ne s'installent, la forêt était le territoire du seigneur des bêtes : le Kyubi no Kitsune. A l'époque le premier Hokage et son meilleur ami se perdirent dans ses bois, poursuivis par Manda le dieu serpent. Suite à un caprice, le reptile avait détruit leur village d'origine et avait promis de tuer tous habitants. Les deux hommes étaient donc partis chercher un lieu où eux et les leurs pourraient vivre loin de la colère du serpent géant.

Sasuke frissonna, il n'aimait pas les serpents et autres reptiles depuis sa rencontre forcée avec Orochimaru. Et tout à l'écoute de cette histoire il ne prêta nulle attention au fait que tous les autres élèves s'étaient approchaient pour suivre le récit.

_ Quand ils arrivèrent ici, ils tombèrent sur le maitre des lieux. Ce dernier écouta leur histoire, décidant de les protéger, il leur proposa de construire leur nouveau village dans la forêt. La seule condition était de ne jamais aller dans la vallée sacrée où les créatures magiques et autres bêtes fantastiques résidaient. Le reste de la forêt leur était accessible pour chasser mais ils ne devaient pas perturber l'équilibre de la faune. C'est ainsi que Konoha fut créée.

_ Et Manda dans tous ça ? fit une voix ensommeillée

_ Tu as raison de pauser la question Shikamaru.

Fit le Kakashi, s'adossant à la paroi pour faire face à l'ensemble des étudiants maintenant au complet.

_ Manda entra dans un rage folle quand il se rendit compte que ses proies lui avaient échappées. Lui et son clan prirent d'assaut la forêt bien décidés à tout détruire. Seulement le Kyubi ne se laissa pas faire et mobilisa ses propres troupes pour les repousser. La bataille dura tout un long mois durant lequel les grands arbres brulaient, les animaux moururent par centaines et une couche de cendre couvrait la région… le Premier Hokage et son ami se sentirent responsable devant la désolation qui ravageait les magnifiques bois et avec une centaine de volontaires ils se mêlèrent aux combats. Aux côtés du Kyubi ils réussirent à tuer Manda et stopper les monstres serpents. Malheureusement dans la bataille, deux des trois fils du premier Hokage moururent et le dieu renard se fit mordre par le vil reptile. Le venin n'était pas assez puissant pour le tuer mais il le fut suffisant pour lui faire perdre son immortalité. Par la suite le grand Kyubi et les siens disparurent dans les profondeurs de la vallée sacré et le village de Konoha continua de se développer pour devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Un silence passa, tous contemplant la représentation du seigneur de bête sous les feux du soleil levant.

_ Bien c'est l'heure de partir et comme vous êtes tous ici, vous aurez à faire un exposer sur le Kyubi no kitsune pour dans deux semaines, compris les jeunes ?

Une pluie de protestations tomba sur le professeur qui se réfugia dans un des bus.

Le départ ainsi sonnait, tous se rendirent dans les véhicules qui ne tardèrent pas à démarrer. Sasuke lui, rejoint son groupe d'amis et passa le voyage de deux heures à observer silencieusement la steppe de Konoha ou plutôt la forêt du Kyubi no Kitsune si l'histoire de Kakashi-sensei était vrai.

* * *

**Alors ? **

**à la semaine prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde!**

**ça vas? moi c'est la guerre de fin d'année ici(ceux qui sont en prépa ou qui y on était savent de quoi je parle)**

**j'ai était étonnée du peu de commentaire pour le chapitre 2, pas qu'il y ai beaucoup d'action mais quand même *par bouder dans un coin* **

**sister: bravo maintenant elle est de mauvaise humeur. franchement je ne vous remercie pas !  
**

**moi: c'est pas grave p'tite sœur en plus ils vont s'en mordre les doit car presque toutes les clefs pour comprendre ce chapitre et ceux qui suivrons sont dans le chapitre 2.**

**sister: Hahaha! tu es sadique quand tu t'y met Onee-chan. en bref pour ceux qui sont perdu relire ATTENTIVEMENT les deux premiers chapitres ils sont plains d'indices.**

**RAIPONCE: **

** Matt:** merci d'avoir commenté ! oui pour moi Sasuke n'est pas qu'un martyr ( Naruto en bave 15 fois plus et il souri encore) il est humain. oui il soufre mais comme tout être humain ,même épris de vengeance, il dois avoir un certain équilibre pour ne pas sombre dans la folie (et même chez les fou on peut voir cet équilibre)mais dans cette fic il vas quand même morfler l'Uchiwa :) j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plairas plus que le précédent.

**voilà ! A vos marques... près ?... LISEZ !**

* * *

Vers midi, les bus se garèrent dans une petite clairière au cœur de la forêt. Sasuke descendit et préféra attendre au pied d'un des chênes géants qui les entouraient pendant que ses amis le rejoignaient.

Il resta seul que quelques secondes vue qu'un missile rose vint s'accrocher sur son bras.

_ Sasuke-Kun !

_ Hm !

_ Sakura, lâche Sasuke tu ne vois pas que tu l'énerve ?

La jeune fille tourna un regard assassin au nouvel arrivant.

_ Tais- toi Neji ! Comment pourrais-je énerver MON Sasuke-kun alors que nous vivons le parfait amour ?

Le brun aux cheveux long et aux yeux opales poussa un profond soupir compatissant avant qu'une jeune fille lui ressemblant vient près de lui.

_ J'ai fait des bentos vous en voulait ?

La rose allé faire une critique méchante, assurant que son Sasuke d'amour ne mangerait que le bento qu'elle avait préparé, mais fut devancer par son Adonis.

_ Bien sur Hinata, tu cuisine tellement bien que se serait un blasphème de refuser.

Si il y avait un truc qui pouvait faire parler monsieur Uchiwa c'était bien les capacités culinaires de la cadette Hyuga. C'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au début de l'année. Les filles de leur promotion avaient organisé une petite fête pour faire mieux connaissance et elles avaient toute cuisiné. Les quelques 200 étudiants s'étaient retrouvé le soir dans un des parcs jouxtant la ville et la fête avait été un succès. Parmi les nombreux plats proposés, au final Sasuke n'avait aimé que les préparations de Hinata. A la fin de la soirée il était allé la féliciter, toute timide elle c'était cacher derrière son cousin Neji. De fil en aiguilles ils avaient fini par devenir amis, bien que Sasuke ne le dira jamais.

Très vite toute la petite bande se retrouva au complet au pied de l'arbre gigantesque pour manger. Ils n'avaient qu'une demi- heure pour le faire après tout.

Parmi leur promotion les membres de leur petit groupe était tous connus : Sasuke était le « survivant beau gosse iceberg au regard à refroidir la banquise », Neji quand a lui était le prochain bras droit du chef de son clan qui ne sera autre que Hinata. Sakura était la major de promo dans tous les domaines médicaux elle était également la meilleure amie de Ino fille d'une célèbre fleuriste et d'un capitaine de la RIAP. Trois autres étaient Shikamaru Nara un gars très intelligent mais bien trop flémard, Choji Akimichi un garçon rondouillard toujours un paquet de chips dans les mains et enfin Kiba Inuzuka un jeune brun a l'allure sauvage et particulièrement optimiste doué avec les animaux.

Comme toujours avec Hinata le repas fut une réussite. Comme ils leur restaient de la marche à pied sur les sentiers de Konoha avant d'arriver au camp ils décidèrent de ne pas manger leur dessert et de conserver l'eau pour plus tard.

Leurs professeurs sonnèrent le dépars et tous leur emboitèrent le pas sur le discret chemin de terre presque imperceptible.

Durant le trajet les élèves purent apprécier la beauté du sous-bois qu'ils n'avaient pas put apercevoir depuis les bus.

Au détour d'un tournant, Sasuke, dont le groupe était en fin de file, s'arrêta d'un coup, comme paralysé fixant une petite clairière illuminée dans la pénombre de la forêt. Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui avec incompréhension, Shikamaru fut le premier à regarder dans la même direction pour lui aussi s'immobiliser. Tour à tour chacun fit de même pour apercevoir un spectacle incroyable.

Dans la petite ouverture de cet écrin de verdure, un groupe de renard buvaient l'eau cristalline d'un petit ruisseau. Il y avait cinq animaux de belle taille dont trois renardeaux qui jouaient à s'éclabousser semblable à des flammes sur l'eau vive.

Les huit jeunes étaient charmer par cette scène magique et ce firent distancer par le groupe. Ils allaient reprendre leur chemin, bien que ne sachant pas qu'ils étaient perdus, quand un nouveau renard apparu. Ce dernier était très différent des autres, déjà en taille, celle d'un poney, ensuite son pelage n'était pas roux mais doré et blanc à la place des touches noires habituelles. Il passa près de la petite famille semblant les saluer, puis se pencha pour laper un peu de fraicheur dans l'onde.

Les humains contemplaient la magnifique créature qui s'offrait à leurs yeux, détaillant sa beauté enchanteresse. Le superbe prédateur comme sentant le pois de leurs regards les fixa à son tour de ses yeux félin… et ils furent subjugués par leur couleur ciel d'été.

Sasuke quant à lui, se sentait tirer vers son passer, son souvenir qui le hantait depuis trois ans. C'était SES yeux ! À LUI, il en était sur. Trop choqué pour ne faire autre chose que de trembler il ne pu que prononcer un mot, ou plutôt un nom…

_ Naruto

Dans un souffle inaudible, un soupir sans son qui pourtant sembla sonner comme un coup de tonner dans la clairière. Le grand renard blanc se redressa de toute sa hauteur le fixant droit dans les yeux et les deux adultes de feu se placèrent en position défensive devant le doré grondant, les crocs aux clairs. Les petits s'étant retirés dans les buissons.

L'atmosphère était passée de paisible et douce à électrique et tendu. L'instant était figé, suspendus, la seconde étirait en heures.

Il l'avait tant cherché, tant attendu ce moment pour enfin lui dire les mots que lui et son frère voulaient lui transmettre. Mais son souffle était bloqué, comme aspiré hors de lui. Il y avait tant à dire, de mots mais aucun ne saurait énoncer leurs véritables sentiments… alors dans un soupir aussi léger que le premier il ne pu dire que :

_ Merci…

Et les renards disparurent.

Se remettant de cette rencontre incroyable, les jeunes se rendirent enfin compte qu'ils s'étaient fait distancer et que la piste avait disparus sous les fougères.

_ Galère… bon le point de rendez-vous ce trouve au nord juste après le pic du serpent et à l'Est du cirque du serment.

Shikamaru poussa un profond soupire, contant d'avoir étudié la topographie de leur lieu de sortie.

_OK ! fit Sakura. Par ou on va ?

_ Heu, qui a une carte ? dit timidement Hinata

Tous se regardèrent pris d'un doute.

_ Bon ne paniquez pas, il suffi de trouver ces montagnes et on pourra se repérer.

S'en fut trop pour Neji

_ Et comment tu compte faire ça Uchiwa ? Déjà dans une forêt normale les arbres nous poseraient problème mais là ils font dans les 800m !

Le noiraud jura, il avait en effet oublié la particularité première de la forêt de Konoha.

_ On est perdu ! On est perdu ! cria Ino en se jetant sur Sasuke.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata-hime je te protégerais.

_ Neji-nii…

_ Le bon point c'est qu'on ne mourra pas tout de suite de faim, j'ai des réserves de gâteaux.

Choji montra sa « réserve » soit de quoi nourrir le groupe pour plusieurs jours.

Tous se détendirent un peu et recommencèrent à se chamailler comme des enfants sauf un se qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Shikamaru.

_ Tu es bien silencieux Kiba. En temps normal tu devrais crier à la mort non ?

_...

Le garçon avait le visage sérieux et fermé.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est ça l'image que tu as de moi ?!

_ Heu, oui.

Kiba parti dans un grand fou rire devant la tête des autres. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il arrivait à surprendre les membres de leur groupe.

_ Non plus sérieusement, je suis déjà venu plusieurs fois dans cette forêt.

_ Tu peux nous amener au camp ?

_ Malheureusement non, je ne suis jamais allé dans cette partie.

Les autres baissèrent la tête abattue.

_ Mais je sais comment aller à un endroit où on pourra se repérer.

_ Vrai ?! Fit Sakura

Le brun acquiesça.

_ Par contre il faut que je vous dise un truc sur moi…

_ Ba quoi ? Vas-y on ne va pas te manger.

Il soupira. Avant de les fixer chacun leur tour.

_ Vaux mieux s'assoir…

Ils le firent en silence, se demandant ce que leur ami aller leur révéler.

Après un autre soupir, Kiba, la tête dans ses bras, se mis à parler d'une voix basse et anxieuse.

_ Je ne suis pas humain.

_...

Il risqua un œil vers les humains qui le dévisageaient, voyant dans leurs yeux de l'incompréhension puis la réalisation de ce que ces quelques mots impliquaient. La réaction fut immédiate.

_ QUOI ?!

_ Si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle. Dit Sasuke, acide.

_ C'est impossible on te connait depuis des années ! Tu es tous ce qu'il y a de plus humain ! fit Choji.

_ Je savais que vous ne me croiraient pas…

_ Normal !

Kiba se leva et se recula un peu, prit une bonne inspiration et fit une chose incroyable : il se changea en un grand loup brun.

_ Vous me croyez maintenant ?

* * *

**Alors ? **

**vous vous poser des questions pas vrais ?**

**et bien je suis sur que la plus par trouvent leurs raiponces dans les deux chapitres précédents! mais si vous doutez encore, laisser un com'**

**sinon vous en pensez quoi ? bien ? super? magnifique ? sublime? ou bof? nul? horrible? catastrophique ? **

**je veux savoir! s'il vous plais * yeux de chaton mignon***


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut ^^ **

**voici le nouveau chapitre de Silva fabula Deo !**

**réponses aux reviews:**

**Matt:** je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ais plus :D

pour les fautes... comment dire ça ? c'est mon niveau en orthographe (dyslexique + dis-orthographie T-T) et c'est à ça que les chapitres ressemblerait si je ne les faisait pas corriger par ma sister ^^ (sister: vous n'imaginez même pas le travail/ moi: pardon...)**  
**

**Fansn:** merci :3 et voici la suite

**Oshizu:** Tu t'en remet ? :D

alors ce titre Silva Fabula Deo... c'est du latin (que les latinistes lâche tout de suite les armes merci!) je suis aller sur google traduction et voilà :3

Silva= forêt, fabula= fable ou histoire, Deo= dieu.

donc le titre veux dire :"l'histoire/la fable du dieu de la forêt"

**voilà maintenant bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

_ Vous me croyez maintenant ?

_... Galère

oOoOo

Un peu plus tôt

Itachi poussa un profond soupir en jetant le dossier qu'il tenait sur son bureau. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il s'inquiétait pour son frère. Pour dire la vérité il avait déjà appelé trois fois la direction de l'université de Konoha, et il n'était que 12h03 de l'après-midi ! Le brun posa ses coudes sur le secrétaire en bois précieux, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

_ Sasuke tu veux me tuer… pourquoi tu a choisi dans cette université, cette section sur toute les autres ?

oOoOo

1 an plutôt (un dimanche matin pendant le petit déjeuner)

_ Itachi-nii !

_ Oui p'tit frère ?

_ Je vais intégrer la section 3 de l'académie de Konoha !

J'en recrachai mon café.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Tu m'as très bien entendu, et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

_...t-tu… Tu es malade ?! Cette section c'est… la S3 c'est…

_ Oui je sais, là où sont formés les membres de la R.I.A.P.

Un silence pesant engloba la pièce.

_ Je ne veux plus jamais revirer ça Nii-san. Ce sentiment d'être impuissant, d'être un poids,… je veux pouvoir me défendre,… ne plus...être une proie.

_ En entrant dans la section 3 tu plonges tête la première vers ces… monstres ! C'est de la folie ! Et si c'est par vengeance, ça ne vaux pas la peine de te faire tuer !

Sasuke me regarda, un petit sourire triste sur son visage. Il se leva de sa chaise pour me prendre dans ses bras.

_ Ce n'est pas par vengeance, et même si c'était le cas au moins je pourrais aider d'autres. Si je veux intégrer la S3 c'est pour que plus personnes n'ai à vivre ce qu'on a vécu… plus jamais…

Je restais muet, mon petit frère me tenait maintenant a bout de bras, son regard déterminé dans le mien. 2 ans que je ne l'avais pas vus aussi sûr de lui. Je savais que j'allais céder, je n'aurais pas pu résister, pas quand ses yeux que je croyais morts s'éclairaient a nouveaux.

_ D'accord mais promets moi de faire attention,... i-il ne me reste que toi…

_ Promis, moi aussi je n'ai que toi Itachi-nii…

_ Sasuke…

oOoOo

Itachi poussa un autre soupir en se rappelant ce matin fatidique où son frère lui avait annoncé vouloir étudier dans la section 3 et qu'il deviendrait donc un « chasseur » un des agents de terrain de la R.I.A.P.

_ Ça vas Boss ? Vous êtes pâle, vous voulez que j'appel un médecin ?

Le brun releva la tête d'un coup, surpris de ne pas avoir entendu le nouvel arrivant.

_ Non c'est bon merci Uzumaki-san. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

_ J'ai fini la présentation de demain, je venais voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide sur d'autre projet.

_ Toujours aussi rapide à ce que je vois. Bienheureusement toutes les équipes sont dans les temps et la tienne est en avance, comme d'habitude. Si tu n'as plus rien à faire aides-moi avec ses dossiers.

_ Ok Boss.

_ Et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça.

_ Mais…

Le grand patron de l'Uchiwa-Corp. se tourna vers son second : Yahiko Uzumaki.

Grand, les cheveux roux presque rouges, les yeux dorés et un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière, il était d'un an plus âgé que le brun.

_ On se connait depuis l'école primaire Yahiko-SENPAI.

_ O.K... Itachi-SAMA.

_...

_...

Ils explosèrent de rire en même temps, depuis qu'Itachi avait repris les rennes de l'entreprise et qu'Yahiko y était employé ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jouer de la situation. Sans parler que le roux avait un passe-temps qui plaisait énormément au brun : faire tourner en bourrique les vieux du conseil. En général il ne faisait que de petit attentas comme mettre du jus de citron concentré dans les cafés des messieurs, remplacer le papier toilette par du papier de verre (quand ce n'était pas bloquer l'accès de tous les WC de leur étage), les coincer dans des ascenseurs qui s'arrête à tous les étages, des faux contrats et autres bureaucratie,…

Mais quand son patron s'en mêlait, vos mieux pas être celui qui est leur cible…

Très souvent, après une des réunions de conseil où ces vieux voulaient évincer l'Uchiwa, l'un d'eux qui avait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin, devenait la proie du duo et Itachi se révélait être un pur sadique dans ces moments là.

Pour une fois la réunion avait été exceptionnellement calme et bien que les membres du conseil aient voulu prendre le pouvoir, comme toujours, aucun n'avait testé les limites d'Itachi. Du coup Yahiko ne savait pas ce qui mettait son ami dans cet état d'énervement, il tentait donc de le détendre comme il pouvait.

_ Boss,… que ce passe-t-il ?

Fit le roux inquiet devant la mine de son patron quand celui-ci se tourna, un regard triste et les épaules tendus, vers la fenêtre. Itachi soupira.

_ Rien, ne t'inquiète pas senpai.

_ Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Itachi. Je te connais depuis longtemps, et les deux seules fois où tu m'as tiré une tête pareille, c'était quand tu as appris que les jouets ne prenaient pas vie quand tu n'étais pas là, et l'année dernière quand ton frère t'a dit où il aller faire ses études.

Le brun le regarda pour pousser un autre profond soupir. Vraiment, son senpai le connaissait trop bien.

_ C'est Sasuke…

Le roux vient se poster en face de son ami et lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'encourager à continuer.

_ Tu sais qu'il est dans la troisième section de l'académie de Konoha ?

_ Oui, celle où ils forment les agents de terrain de la R.I.A.P. pourquoi ? Il a été renvoyé ?

_ NON! Bien sur que non, tu le connais. C'est juste qu'il est en voyage…

Yahiko ne savait pas en quoi le fait que le petit frère d'Itachi soit parti pause un problème.

A part si le plus jeune avait fugué se qui était invraisemblable.

_ Et donc ? je saisi pas trop là…

_ Il est en voyage avec son université dans la forêt de Konoha ! Voilà se qu'il se passe !

Cria, presque en pleur l'Uchiwa. (Pour le flegme familiale on repassera ^^) le roux en tomba par terre t'en l'exclamation l'avait surpris. Effectivement si Sasuke se rendait dans la forêt où la majorité des créatures magiques vivaient ils étaient sur qu'avec sa chance il allait d'avoir des ennuis.

Yahiko tenta de calmer son ami d'enfance, lui disant que tout se passerait bien. Que les « nocturnes » qui vivaient dans cette forêt n'étaient pas agressifs. Que le plus jeune n'était pas seul et que les professeurs encadraient le groupe. Il fallu une bonne demi-heure pour que l'ainé Uchiwa soit enfin rassuré et qu'il reprenne le travail plus sereinement, permettant au plus vieux de se retirer et de digéré l'information.

Le roux considérait Sasuke et Itachi comme des frères et donc étant le plus vieux il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surprotecteur avec eux. Quoique celui qui l'inquiétait le plus était toujours Itachi. Après quelques secondes il se permit une petite crise de panique dans le couloir où les autres employés crurent que le surplus de travail l'avait finalement rendu fou.

Il fut cependant interrompu dans son craquage psychologique par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il reprit un air professionnel pour décrocher sans regarder qui l'appelait.

_ Uzumaki Yahiko.

_ Yo cousin…

_Putin, Nar… ! Une seconde !

Le roux s'était plaqué une main sur la bouche pour ne pas dire le nom de son cousin en entier. Et il couru sur le toit du bâtiment sachant que personnes n'ira le chercher là bas et surtout pas Itachi ! Une fois assuré qu'il était seul il remit son Smartphone à l'oreille.

_ C'est bon Naruto…

* * *

**et voilà ^^ **

**(sister: sadique/ moi: mais non voyons XD)**

**alors un commentaire ? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut je suis de retour de vacances !**

**et voici donc le nouveau chapitre de "Silva Fabula Deo" j'espère qu'il va vous plaire : D**

**merci à Yuki-Jiji pour ton commentaire il m'a fait plaisir ^^**

**alors pour ce chapitre j'ai mi du temps, certes mais pour la bonne cause ! (siter: mais oui c'est ça t'as juste dessinée/ moi: j'ai dessiner les images des fics ! c'est important!)**

**ceci étant dit, BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Ils étaient tous sous le choque, fixant le loup géant qui leur faisait face. Heureusement qu'ils étaient déjà par terre sinon ils seraient tombés.

Ino avait eu un mouvement de recul qui l'avait fait se cacher derrière Shikamaru, qui lui se massait les tempes pour réfléchir à cette « galère ». Chôji en avait lâché son paquet de chipes, et Hinata s'était blottie dans les bras de Neji qui ne savait pas trop comment prendre la nouvelle, quant à Sakura elle était en mode bug. Le seul vraiment calme était Sasuke, il regardait Kiba lisant dans son regard la douleur qu'il éprouvait devant la réaction de ses, peut-être, anciens amis.

Le jeune Uchiwa se leva et, à la surprise de tous, fit un pas ver le loup qui recula de même. Le canidé connaissait, comme tout le monde, le passé du brun et craignait sa réaction. En début d'année un petit plaisantin lui avait fait une remarque sur « le suceur de jus de tomate » et la réaction avait été violente... Pour rester poli, disons que l'impassible glaçon lui avait offert une chirurgie faciale de son crue. Depuis il était commun d'éviter tous allusions, hors des cours, sur les nocturnes. Et si Sasuke était plutôt réactif, pour le loup il était impensable de s'attaquer à un humain et préférait prendre des distances. Minne de rien, un coup sur la truffe ça fait mal !

Comme le loup ne se laissait pas approcher, Sasuke s'arrêta.

_ Tu n'es pas un « nocturne » je me trompe ?

Fit le brun. Kiba baissa sa tête velue les oreilles dressées en avant, étonné et légèrement intrigué.

_ Si par « nocturne » tu désigne une créature non-humaine, malheureusement comme tu peux le constater j'en suis un.

Sasuke soupira.

_ Non. Pour moi un « nocturne » est un être magique qui s'en prend aux humains…

_ Alors non, je ne suis pas un « nocturne »… je suis étonné, ta définition de ce terme est très loin de celle des gens normaux. Comment en es-tu arrivée à cette conclusion ?

_ … Il y a trois ans, lors de l'attaque d'Orochimaru, moi et mon frère avons été sauvé par deux êtres magiques, lui et moi on en a déduit que les médias ne nous disait pas tout.

_ C'est vrai ?!

Venait de crier Sakura en se levant. Shikamaru prit lui aussi la parole.

_ Je croyais que vous vous en étiez sortie en vous échappant pendant que le feu se déclarait.

_ C'est la version officielle, on allait se faire dévorer quand ils sont apparus.

Hinata sortie des bras de son cousin

_ Donc, si on par du principe que les « nocturnes » ne représentent que les monstres agressifs, il est logique de penser que l'inverse est possible. C'est cela Kiba-Kun ?

Le nommé resta silencieux, jaugeant les adolescents avant de soupirer. Il s'ébroua avant de reprendre forme humaine et de s'assoir a même le sol.

-En effet, il en existe d'autres qui forment la majorité des nôtres, aussi appelés « Spiritus ». En réalité c'est toute une société identique à celle humains mais pour les créatures magiques, les deux on même fusionnées avec le temps. En fait, les hauts dirigeants et les membres de la R.I.A.P. sont parfaitement au courants et ce depuis la création de Konoha. Il se tourna vers Sasuke. Comme tu l'as deviné les médias ne disent pas tout. Si on informait la population que nos deux mondes coexistent depuis des siècles et qu'une partie des habitants ne sont pas humains se serait le chaos. C'est pourquoi ce voyage scolaire existe, les aspirants qui entrent ainsi parmi les initiés sont déjà triés parmi les élèves, ceux qui risque d'ébruiter le secret ou qui n'ont pas les qualités recherchées sont écartés.

_ Le but est donc de faire découvrir cet autre monde par une approche plus directe ?

_ En effet Neji. Après je ne sais pas ce que je peux vous dire puisque ce sont les profs qui doivent vous initier…mais bon vous le saurez tôt ou tard de toute façon. Soupira le canidé. Parmi notre promotion il y a cinq « Spirtus » dont moi, et avant que vous ne me le demandiez, non je ne vous dirais pas qui c'est puisque la première épreuve de ce camp est justement de les trouver.

_ Attend un seconde. Tu as dis qu'une partie des habitants n'étaient pas des humains, de quoi tu parle ?!

Demanda Ino à Kiba mais se fut Shikamaru qui répondit.

_ C'est pourtant simple. Il nous à dit que nos deux civilisations étaient très proches, au point de fusionner et ce depuis presque l'antiquité, du temps où Konoha fut fondé. Il est normal de penser qu'un mélange entre les deux peuples a pu s'opérer et qu'avec le temps on en oublie ces filiations lointaines. C'est d'autant plus vrai dans une ville aussi grande que Konoha.

_ Donc en résumé, « le monde n'est pas tell que nous le connaissons. »

Fit Chôji en imitant la voix qui faisait les publicités entre deux bouffées de chipes.

_ Et Kiba ainsi que certaines personnes sont des Spiritus.

Compléta Sakura.

_ Yep !

Fit joyeusement le nommé heureux de voir que ses amis avaient bien compris et n'avaient plus peur de lui.

_ Par contre je ne suis qu'un Spiritus de bas étages. Mon clan vis depuis la création de la ville avec les humains. Notre sang est tellement dilué qu'aujourd'hui on fait pâle figures par rapport à nos ancêtres… Mais nous devrions continuer cette discutions en marchant.

Fit-il en se relevant, imité par les autres, sauf Sasuke qui était déjà debout. Il vint se poster à côté de lui alors qu'ils partirent vers un lieu connu que de Kiba.

_ Tes ancêtres ?

Dit-il sceptique, ce a quoi le brun répondit en rigolant.

_ Ouais, des Cerbères.

oOoOo

Après la rencontre avec les humains, le grand renard doré avait couru jusqu'à la vallée sacrée. A l'entrée de celle-ci les gardes, qui empêchaient les non-spiritus d'entrer, le saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête auquel Naruto répondit.

Le renard s'engagea sur le chemin de gravier qui serpentait entre les troncs monumentaux, débouchant sur la ville. Naruto pouvait voir les différentes habitations, certaines étaient de grandes demeures comme on en voyait dans le japon féodale, d'autre de simples maisonnettes, ou encore d'étranges structures le tout suspendus aux arbres géants qui entouraient la vallée. En fait, plus qu'une vallée il s'agissait plutôt d'une immense clairière au cœur de la forêt, large d'un kilomètre et longue de dix. La cité dans le ciel, c'est ainsi que ses habitants la surnommaient car depuis le sol on aurait dit qu'elle volait alors qu'elle occupait le centre de la vallée. Pourtant elle était maintenue par des câbles robustes et un réseau de passerelles reliait les maisons les unes des autres ainsi qu'aux grandes voies tout autant suspendus. Au sol se trouvaient les parcs, les champs et les élevages. Plus loin dans la vallée on pouvait voir d'autres bâtiments plus massifs mais toujours à fleur de nuage, des écoles, des bureaux, des locaux administratifs et autres lieux de travail. La ville était alimentée en eau et en électricité par une autre structures aérienne qui s'enchevêtrait parmi le reste mais qui savait se faire discret laissant à la population une vue imprenable sur le ciel azuré.

Le doré galopa sur les petits chemins menant au pont de pierre qui permettait de monter dans la cité. Une fois en haut, un autre point de vue s'offrait. Les passerelles et les maisons était agencées sur différents niveaux donnant à la ville un étrange aspect désorganisée et bordélique mais pourtant plein de charme et empreint d'une poésie mélancolique quand un nuage venait se perdre entre les toits.

Naruto avait dû réduire l'allure, car à cette heure les rues étaient bondées et la foule compacte de créatures aux formes humaines ou non prenait toute la place en ce jour de marché. Pour éviter ces bouchons pédestres le renard se laissa tomber sur une toiture en contrebas, saluant la vielle propriétaire de la demeure, habituée, qui lui souri gentiment. Il était connus depuis des lustre que tout les jours de marché les chemins suspendus étaient encombrés et que le plus rapide était de passé par les toits ou le ciel. Résultat il était devenu courant depuis des siècles de se déplacer ainsi et des filets de sécurités avaient été tiré dans les espaces vides les plus bas.

Après quelques minutes de bonds et de galopade sur les tuiles, il arriva à son appartement dans les hauteurs de la ville. Là il se transforma en un jeune homme blond aux yeux plus bleus que le ciel, qui en apparence ne semblait avoir que 19 ans. Il prit les clefs dans sa poche et entra pour ensuite s'effondrer derrière la dite porte une fois celle-ci fermée.

_ Et merde… j'avais oublié qu'IL serait ici, Yahiko m'avait prévenu en plus.

Fit-il se tenant le visage dans les mains.

Le blond savait que tout les ans à cette période se déroulait l'initiation des nouvelles recrues du R.I.A.P. puisqu'il y participait à chaque fois comme intervenant externe. Il s'était préparé a LE revoir, mais normalement cette rencontre fatidique aurait dû avoir lieu à la fin des trois jours de stages. Il avait fuit dès que l'autre l'avait reconnu, il ne savait comment, alors qu'il aurait pu rester, faire quelque chose mais pas fuir ! Il avait fui comme un lâche, lui le descendant de Kurama le Grand Kyubi et fils de Minato, les précédents seigneurs de la forêt… c'était affligeant. Mais lui qui portait aux humains un attachement tout particulier, avait eu peur de se qu'il aurait pu se trouver dans ces pupilles abyssales. Des images de la nuit fatidique s'imposaient à son esprit.

Naruto sorti son portable et composa le numéro de son cousin Yahiko, enfin se n'était pas vraiment son cousin mais comme le roux était en descendant direct du frère de sa mère, la prêtresse Kuchina Uzumaki, il le considérait comme tel. Et puis s'était rassurant de ce dire qu'il lui restait de la famille encore en vie, raison pour laquelle il était particulièrement attaché à Yahiko, bien plus qu'au reste du clan Uzumaki. Il connaissait le roux depuis la naissance de celui-ci puisque les Uzumaki étaient des humains, bien que possédant quelques dons en plus.

Il entendit les tonalités avant que sont cousin ne décroche de sa voie professionnelle.

_ Uzumaki Yahiko.

_ Yo cousin…

_putin, Naru… ! Une seconde !

Le blond patienta, entendant les bruits caractéristiques des bureaux, des pas qui résonnent dans les escaliers puis du vent, sûrement le toit de l'immeuble.

Enfin la voix essoufflée de Yahiko sortie du combiné.

_ C'est bon Naruto…que se passe-t-il ?

_ Je viens de croiser Sasuke dans la forêt.

_ Merde, je me disais bien aussi avec la chance qu'il a, lui…

Soupira le roux, pour continuer d'une voix plus posée.

_ Et toi ça vas ?

_ Mal, je suis parti comme un gros crétin.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, et puis tu le reverras dans deux jours. Cette rencontre devait avoir lieu à un moment ou a un autre de toute façon. Et même si pour vous trois, vous voir fait remonter d'horribles souvenirs, vous attendiez tous impatiemment d'enfin vous croiser.

_ Oui… mais j'ai vraiment était nul sur ce coup.

_ Tu n'as qu'à te rattraper à la cérémonie d'initiation.

_ Ok…

Le blond fut interrompu par des coups à sa porte.

_ J'arrive ! cria-t-il avant de dire parler précipitamment à son cousin. Bon Yahiko je dois y aller, à plus.

_ Ok, fait attention à toi.

Sur ce l'humain raccrocha. Naruto se releva donc et ouvrit la porte sur un des gardes, un esprit des neiges qui l'avait aidé à la mort de son père.

_ Yo Iruka, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

_ Bonjour Naruto-sama. Je viens vous prévenir que la patrouille a trouvé des traces de nocturnes.

Le visage du blond devint sérieux. Le terme « nocturne » était utilisé par les Spiritus et les agents de la R.I.A.P. pour désigner les êtres magiques hostiles. Donc pour nommer les ennemis.

_ Où, quand et combien ?

_ Les traces n'ont que quelques heures, elles se dirigent vers les îles végétales. Une dizaine d'après les traqueurs.

Naruto senti un frison d'horreur lui traverser le dos. Les îles végétales, c'est par là que Sasuke et son petit groupe d'amis se dirigeaient. Ils avaient beau être accompagné d'un Inuzuka, qui était en soit un excellent moyen de persuasion tant les membres de ce clan étaient bien entrainés, face à une équipe entière leurs chances de s'en sortir vivant étaient très faible.

Naruto sorti de chez lui en courant sans prendre la peine de fermer à clef, Iruka sur ses talons.

_ Iruka, prévient la garde et la police, que l'alerte soit sonnée et que tout les habitants reviennent ici. Par sécurité, fait tripler les patrouilles autour de la vallée sacrée et envois deux équipes supplémentaire à la défense des agents de la R.I.A.P. et de leurs élèves. N'oubliez pas de les prévenir de la menace.

_ Bien Naruto-sama.

_ Dépêche également une équipe, la plus puissante possible elle me rejoindra aux îles. Toi tu reste ici et tu te charge d'organiser tous ça.

_ Oui.

Sur ces mots, Naruto qui avait courus jusqu'au bord de la ville suspendus se jeta dans le vide, reprenant sont apparence animal pour se réceptionner au sol dans un grand nuage de poussière. Entendant Iruka donner des ordres, il continua sa course au galop.

_ Yahiko à raison… il a une chance de merde ce gamin !

Il sortit de la vallée en trombe, accompagné du son puissant des cinq gongs qui retentirent dans toute la forêt.

* * *

***naruto entre dans la chambre vide et trouve différentes feuilles sur le bureau***

**naru: c'est quoi ça ?**

***regarde des dessins de paysages blizzard avec des titre étrange qu'il lit à haute voix***

**naru: "le métro de Sasuke" "l'académie de Konoha" "la vallée sacré" "les îles végétales"... faut qu'elle se calme Arrow, si elle se met à tout dessiner elle postera jamais... **

**...: je peux savoir ce que tu fait là?**

**naru *reposant les feuilles*: mais rien voyons ...**

***Arrow entre dans sa chambre et va a l'ordinateur pendant que le blond par en courant***

**Arrow: alors ces reviews ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**je suis de retour ! avec ce nouveau chapitre ^^**

**la rentrée est là pour moi (vive les écoles sup) j'en profite pour vous souhaiter une excellente année scolaire :)**

**tout suite, en direct du début de chapitre, les réponses aux commentaires :**

**Yullena:** Salut,

c'est à moi de te, vous, remercier de lire ma fic. *s'incline profondément* ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touché et j'espère que j'arriverait à continuer dans cette voie (faire en sorte que l'histoire soit intéressante) A la moindre question n'hésite pas à me demander, je ne sais pas si je suis très claire... sur ce à la prochaine ^^

**Oshizu:** Merci :D ! les méchants arrive tous aux abris! et Sasuke est l'homme le moins chanceux DU MONDE ! kyaaaa! Naruto viens le sauver!(sister:... moi: quoi? sister: je te rappel que c'est toi qui détermine l'histoire ne dit pas ce genre de chose en DÉBUT de chapitre! moi: oups..)

**suite à quelques personnes qui mon fait la remarque voici un récapitulatif des différents noms, propre à cette fic:**

**_ R.I.A.P.: _brigade special de "Recherche et Investigation Anti-Paranormal" en réalité ça fonction est de combattre les nocturnes en collaboration avec les spiritus._**

**__ _Spiritus: _êtres magiques,démoniaques ou divins qui sont amicaux avec les humains. bien que dans la majorité des cas ils sont neutres, ne s'occupant pas des hommes, ils vivent en harmonie avec eux et ont leur propre société. _**

**___Nocturnes: _pour les humains normaux ce terme désigne toute les créatures magiques._**

_** pour les membre de la R.I.A.P. se sont les monstres qui attaquent la population.**_

**_ pour les spiritus(de la forêt de Konoha) se sont tout ennemi de même nature qu'eux qui s'en prend à la vallée sacré ou à Konoha_**

**voilà le chapitre commence... à la ligne suivante ^^**

* * *

(Peu avant le déclanchement de l'alarme)

Ils marchaient depuis une vingtaine de minutes, digérant ce que leur avait révélé Kiba qui lui continuait de répondre à leurs diverses questions.

_ Et donc il y a trois transformations pour les esprits animal tel que moi : Humain, beast et divine. Malheureusement la dernière catégorie n'est plus possible dans mon clan car on est trop métissé avec vous les humains.

_ Et quelle est donc cette catégorie ? Puisque je suppose que la forme humaine c'est celle-ci et que la forme beast c'est celle que tu nous a montré tout à l'heure.

Demanda Shikamaru qui, pour une fois, très intéressé en avait oublié qu'il était flémard. Il était suivi dans sont entrain, quoi que plus calmement, par Sasuke, Neji et Hinata.

_ Et bien tu peux voir ça comme une forme 100 fois plus puissante… comme la dernière évolution dans Pokemon : plus grand, plus fort et bien plus dangereux avec des pouvoirs à leurs maximums. Dans mon clan à la base on se changeait alors en grands Cerbères… ce qui n'est plus arrivé depuis 200 ans. Enfin bref, nous sommes presque arrivés !

Fit-il joyeusement

Le groupe s'engagea sur un petit sentier qui montait une colline abrupte au sommet de laquelle se trouvait une statue qui leur tournait le dos. Ino couru vers cette dernière mais avant de l'atteindre elle se stoppa, le souffle coupé par le paysage. Les autres humains la rejoignirent alors que Kiba prenait sont temps sachant parfaitement ce qui se dévoilait sous les yeux de ces amis.

_ C'est magnifique…

Souffla Sasuke, ce à quoi les autres acquiescèrent.

Devant eux s'entendait une vue digne des tableaux sortant de l'imagination d'un peintre fou. La colline sur laquelle ils étaient s'arrêter brutalement en une falaise, offrant un panorama unique sur des sorte d'îles accrochées aux troncs géants ou à l'enchevêtrement des grandes branches de ces derniers. Sur les îlots, les arbres de taille communes et fougères démesurées se côtoyaient. Des mimi forêts dans la forêt, avec des cascades tombant de ses îles, elles-mêmes possédant des petits lacs ou ruisseaux alimentés par d'autres cascades naissant dans les hauts feuillages des arbres millénaires.

_ Bienvenu aux îles végétales Amis Humains. Et que votre flamme de la jeunesse brule toujours !

Le groupe, surpris, se retourna d'un coup cherchant la voix qui avait parlé. Ils retinrent une exclamation de surprise quand ils se retrouvèrent face à la statue de tout à l'heure. Il s'agissait d'un grand fauve, une panthère faite d'un seul bloque dans une pierre parcourue de différentes teintes de vert, sûrement du jade.

_ Yo Lee !

Fit Kiba avec un grand sourire. La statue se mouva alors, se tournant souplement vers le loup, sous les yeux écarquillés des humains.

_ Salut Kiba ! Es-tu venu défier ta flamme de la jeunesse contre la mienne ?

S'enthousiasma l'être de pierre. Les deux spiritus engagèrent alors une discussion animé, heureux de se voir.

_ Qu..QUESQUE C'EST QUE CA ?!

Crièrent les filles, se cachant courageusement derrière les garçons qui eux aussi n'en menaient pas large. Une Statut vivante… ils n'arrivaient pas à s'en remettre.

_ Ça c'est « le fauve de jade de Konoha » ou ce qui arrive quand un sculpteur met toute son âme dans sa création avec une pierre trouvée dans un des lieux les plus magique de la forêt. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je vous ai montré mon secret puisque c'est lui qui va nous guider au camp.

Fit le loup avant que Neji ose dire :

_ « le fauve de jade de Konoha » ?

_ C'est le nom que m'a donné mon créateur mais il est trop long alors appelez moi Lee c'est comme ça que m'a nommé Gai-sama, un humain comme vous.

_ Gai ? Comme dans Gai Maito, le prof de sport ?

Demanda Sakura ce à quoi elle fut répondu par la positive.

Ils allaient poser plus de question quand un son sur puissant résonna dans l'air, tel la déflagration d'une cloche d'église près de leurs oreilles. Les humains plaquèrent leurs mains sur leur tête, protégeant leurs tympans sensibles, alors que les deux spiritus échangeaient un regard inquiet.

_ Lee il faut les amener immédiatement au camp de la R.I.A.P. combien de temps on met pour s'y rendre ? Tu peux porter combien de personnes ?

_ Trois minutes si on galope, vingt-cinq a vitesse de course humaine et je ne peux en porter que deux.

_ Merde ! Pareille… Bon, tu vas les y amener deux par deux, je suivrais ta piste pour nous avancer.

_ Mais que ce passe -t-il ?

cria Sasuke pour couvrir le vacarme. Attirant l'attention des deux spiritus sur lui.

_ Ce que vous entendez, ce sont les gongs d'alarme de la vallée sacrée. Ça veut dire que des Nocturnes ont pénétrés le territoire.

_ C'est-à-dire des saloperies du même genre qu'Orochimaru.

Kiba venait de lâche le nom du plus grand cauchemar de Konoha pour leur faire comprendre le véritable danger dans lequel ils étaient et ainsi avoir toute leur attention.

_ Lee vas prendre deux d'entre vous pour les amener au camp, pendant que le reste du groupe ira avec moi. Qui y va en premier ?

Fit-il en se changeant en loup géant. Apres quelques secondes de réflexion le groupe choisi de faire partir en premier Hinata et Chôji. La première à cause de l'insistance de son cousin et le suivant car il aurait du mal à suivre le rythme.

Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura et Ino les regardaient disparaitre derrière les troncs puis se mirent en marche dans cette même direction. Le loup était tendu, les sens en alertes, les muscles se contractant autant d'inquiétude que d'excitation. Sa logique humaine lui hurlait de partir et de demander des explications aux différentes patrouilles de la région, mais d'un autre côté sa partie animal réclamait le sang de ces impertinents qui osaient mettre en danger ses amis. Mais les deux parties de lui-même étaient d'accord sur un point, il se devait de les protéger même si il devait y laisser la vie. C'est dans cet état d'énervement qui se plaça devant les humains pour les éloigner du danger, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il montrait les crocs en grondant.

Les autres avaient évidement peur, ils savaient qu'ils étaient potentiellement en danger, Kiba avait été très clair la dessus. Mais dans l'immédiat c'était le comportement du loup géant les inquiétait.

Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide, courant presque, cadencé par l'impact des gongs d'alarme. Sasuke lui avait le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'était attendu à avoir une vie mouvementée et pleine de dangers mais pas si tôt ! Il s'était à peine remit de la mort de ses parents et déjà il était de nouveau plongé dans ses cauchemars ? Il se dit que si dieu existe, celui-ci devait se venger de ce que l'humain avait dû lui faire dans une vie antérieur. Il revoyait devant ses yeux se jouer la mort de ses parents. Le nom du vampire avait été comme un ouragan dans sont esprit, tout était confus, mêlant passé et présent, au point qu'il ralentissait sans s'en apercevoir. Et seul ses reflexes le sauvèrent quand il entendit Kiba crier.

_SASUKE A TERRE !

Il s'exécuta de suite, ce qui lui permit d'échapper à la charge d'une monstrueuse créature qui l'aurait décapité. Il leva les yeux vers le monstre et roula juste à temps avant que des griffes gigantesques n'éventrent le sol, là où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Et alors que l'attaquant allait l'écraser sous un de ses pieds énormes, il vit du coint de l'œil le loup géant se jeter gueule ouverte à la gorge de l'adversaire. Alors que le combat s'engagea entre les deux créatures, Sasuke rejoint les autres humains qui s'étaient cachés derrière un bosquet. Le monstre de plus de trois mètres avait un buste d'homme raccroché, à la manière d'un centaure, à un corps de taureau. Ses bras musclés se terminaient par des sortes de mains aux griffes longues et larges. Avec lesquelles il tentait de labourer les flans de Kiba toujours sur son dos. Son visage n'avait presque rien d'humain, déformé par un large museau, de longues cornes noirs, des crocs impressionnants et une pilosité faciale bien trop développée. Mais surtout s'était ses yeux jaunes aux reflets rouges qui clouèrent Sasuke. Ils étaient empreints d'une folie bestiale et destructrice, inhumaine.

Le monstre ruait comme un beau diable pour déloger le spiritus qui le blessait sans discontinu et quand il réussi enfin, les deux se séparèrent pour se jauger. Kiba grondait et rugissait en faisant claquer ses mâchoires et racler ses griffes au sol. Le monstre lui renâclait et poussait un mugissement à son image, entre le crie humain et le meuglement. Il tapait des sabots, arrachant terre et herbes, brisant les pierres. Le combat repris furieusement, avec une intensité démentielle. Le sang vola et au bout de quelques instants la carcasse gigantesque de la créature tomba. De sa gorge tranchée coulait un flot vermeil et toute lueur quitta son regard.

Kiba haletait, la langue pendante. Il n'avait que de petites égratignures mais il était épuisé. Il se dirigea vers ses amis qui tremblaient de peur et qui se relevaient à son approche.

_ Dépêchons-nous, je ne pense pas qu'il était seul…

_ C'était quoi ça ?

Demanda Neji alors que le groupe reprit sa route en forçant l'allure.

_... Une sorte de chimère.

Le loup se stoppa en jurant sous le regard incompréhensif des autres.

_ Restez près de moi… et priez pour que Lee revienne vite.

Les jeunes regardèrent ce que fixant le grand loup brun. Ils aperçurent plusieurs paires d'yeux jaunes les scrutant. Ils étaient cernés !

* * *

** alors ? ^^**

***prend une voix grave et épique* au prochain chapitre il y aura du sang, des larmes, des monstres, des explosions et une chaussette...**

**qui devinera se qu'il vas se passé ? la réponse c'est à vous de me la donner !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut, voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**je sais que j'ai mis du temps mais ce chapitre m'a posé quelques problèmes. Mais je ne vais pas vous en dire plus pour ne pas vous spoiler :)**

**pour les reviews:**

**Oshizu**: Mais dit moi! ne te retiens pas c'est toujours sympa ^^. en effet pas très joli comme monstre et un peu bourrin sur les bords pour rien gâcher...

**aller en avant pour ce chapitre 7!**

* * *

Le monde ne se résumait plus qu'au son assourdissant des gongs d'alarme. Leurs rythmes s'accordaient avec les mouvements violants du combat titanesque qui se déroulait devant les humains.

Kiba, une patte traînante, épuisé et de nombreuses blessures maculant sa fourrure de sang, tenait tête à une dizaine d'adversaires. Les monstres qu'il affrontait été d'étranges mélanges d'animaux et d'humains, difformes et répugnant mais pas moins mortel.

Voilà cinq minutes qu'il se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir, et il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps. Lee n'arrivant toujours pas, le loup ne pouvait contre attaquer, au risque qu'une de ces créatures ne le contourne pour tuer ses amis. Il ne pouvait rien faire hormis repousser inlassablement les chimères le temps que des secoures arrivent. Il trébucha et crut sa dernière heure venue quand une des créatures profita pour se jeter sur lui. Mais qu'elle de fut pas sa surprise de voir l'être immonde pousser un cris de douleur en se cabrant. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il achève le monstre d'un coup de mâchoire.

Le temps que la carcasse sanglante ne touche le sol, deux autres éclaires bleues frappèrent les assaillants. Du coint de l'œil il vit Neji et Shikamaru, tendant chacun une main encore parcouru d'étincelles bleutées, et Sasuke, Sakura et Ino formaient différents signes avec les mains.

_ Bien visé ! Il faudra remercier ton père pour les cours de sorts, Ino.

Fit le loup à ses amis alors qu'un double flash vert volait vers sa patte blessée alors qu'il parait difficilement une nouvelle attaque. Les deux sorts de soins, bien que de faible puissance, lui firent un bien fou et l'éclair de Sasuke brula le visage d'un attaquant.

_ Ouais… bas d'ici là, tache de ne pas finir en carpette le clebs !

_ He ! Concentre toi ou tu vas de casser un ongle !

_ Stupide sac à puces !

_ Misse pimbèche !

Cet échange surréaliste pour la situation eu pour effet de calmer les nerfs de tout le monde qui purent se coordonner plus facilement. Mais bien que les apprentis de la R.I.A.P. se défendaient avec ardeurs ils savaient qu'ils ne faisaient que retarder l'inévitable. Déjà leurs forces déclinaient et leurs ennemis avaient réussi par deux fois à passer dans le dos de Kiba les forçant à affronter ses deux là et de ne plus protéger les côtés de l'Inuzuka. Leurs sorts d'attaques n'étaient pas très puissants et ne parvenaient qu'à étourdir les créatures pendant que les humains se remettaient derrière Kiba.

Le combat continua ainsi et plus le temps passait plus il devenait inégal pour les humains et le loup.

oOoOo

Sasuke n'en voyait pas la fin ou plutôt, il voyait SA fin. Sous ses yeux, Kiba venait d'être mis à terre avec trois chimères le clouant au sol et le dévorant vivant. Les hurlements de douleur du loup géants étaient tels qu'ils couvraient le vacarme des gongs. Sakura tentait de sauver Ino, attrapée par un hybride poulpe-autruche-humain (je vous laisse imaginer la bête), Shikamaru était inconscient suite à un coup violent d'une sorte de rhinocéros à écailles qui le trainait par une jambe à l'écart du combat, et enfin Neji avait pris de la hauteur et y attaquait un homme- araignée boueux et dégoulinant d'un liquide visqueux.

Sasuke se prépara pour lancer un autre sort d'attaque sur l'ours-sanglier-homme qui tentait de le bouffer. Il ne fut pas assez rapide et se prit la droite/ le coup de patte du monstre de plein fouet. Il fut projeté violement sur un des troncs géant en y marquant un impact profond le laissant semi-conscient.

oOoOo

…

… _le son…_

… _il siffle à mes oreilles… sourdement, comme dans l'eau…_

_..Ma tête me fait mal… Si mal… je tente d'ouvrir les yeux…_

_Mes paupières sont si lourdes… mais j'y arrive… ma vision est floue et des taches noires l'occultent… _

_Je le vois, le monstre… il tend sa main vers moi mais je la confonds avec une autre pleine de sang et d'écailles…_

_Leurs visages se superposent… le son prend plus d'ampleur, plus de netteté…_

…_Les hurlements d'agonies de Kiba, les pleures des filles et les cris de Neji qui appel Shikamaru… et ce son sourd, puissant qui fait résonner mon corps avec rythme tel les battements d'un cœur géant… _

_Mon cœur qui tambourine dans ma poitrine à m'en casser les côtes… qui, réflexions faites, ne doivent pas être en très bonnes états…_

_La créature m'attrape par le bras et me lève devant son visage… elle… ou il, qu'en sais-je ?... me hume…_

_Je n'ai aucunes forces, je ne peux que l'observer… sa bouche pleine de crocs, le museau pointu aux deux défenses recourbées, la grande crinière sombre qui descend sur sa poitrine, ses énormes pattes aux longues griffes noirs et ses yeux gris humain…_

_Son halène lourde et putride court sur mon visage… asphyxiant un peu plus mon souffle presque éteint… _

_Il ouvre la gueule avec l'intention de la refermer sur mon épaule… je ferme les yeux, attendant la douleur_

_ Alors c'est comme ça que ça se fini Nii-san ?...

… _je sens sa bave couler sur mon cou imbibant mes vêtements… Et je tombe soudainement au sol ce qui me fait ouvrir les yeux de surprise…_

_Je vois cet être immonde s'abattre à mes côtés, lourdement comme un arbre, alors que sa tête roule près de moi… décapitée… _

_Les ombres qui le recouvrent sont comme vivantes, se mouvant dans un étrange ballet mortel… elles se rassemblent en un cerf obscur, fait de néant, qui me regarde un instant avant de foncer sur les autres chimères…_

_Je le vois se battre… il doit être de notre côté..._

_Je n'ose y croire... on est sauvé… _

_Tu as vu Nii-san ? on est..sauvé…_

_Flou… tout devient flou…_

_Les sons disparaissent…_

_Et je me laisse plonger dans les songes..._

…

_Tout n'est plus que bien heureuses ténèbres._

oOoOo

(Une demi-heure plus tard, Konoha : bureau de Yahiko)

Yahiko regardait, les dents serrées, par la fenêtre de son bureau. Un grand corbeau à trois pattes(1), tenant dans ses serres une chaussette où était caché un rouleau, se posa près de lui. Le volatile bâtit des ailes pour les étirer avant de se tourner vers l'humain qui n'avait pas fait attention à sa venue. L'oiseau croassa jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme le remarque enfin. Lentement le roux prit la chaussette pour s'emparer du contenu de celle-ci et lire le message qui lui était adressé. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Itachi, complètement paniqué. Il n'avait même pas vue le départ du corbeau pourtant imposant.

_ L'école m'a contacté, Sasuke est envoyé dans une base sécurisée.

Yahiko se tourna doucement vers lui, ne disant rien. Le brun semblait exténué mais en même temps soulagé.

_ Yahiko il faut évacuer, les nocturnes sont à la périphérie de la forêt ! Sasuke est en sécurité tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. Aller viens, il faut rejoindre l'abri.

Au loin le son des sirènes ponctua ses paroles.

_ Ça ne sers à rien Itachi…

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises viens !

Le roux soupira et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la fenêtre alors que le brun lui avait saisit le bras et tentait de le faire bouger.

_ Ça ne sers à rien.

Répéta-il.

_L'armée de Manda est de retour…

Une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue sous les yeux ébahis d'Itachi qui ne comprenait pas. Le son d'une nouvelle détonation retentit dans le lointain ponctué par un puissant rugissant. Le panorama qui s'offrait à lui était une vue imprenable sur les flammes qui ravageaient la forêt d'arbres géants.

(1) : dans le folklore nippon le corbeau à trois pattes est un messager divin

* * *

**moi:...**

**Sasuke:...**

**Kiba (en pleurant):...**

**Hinata et Neji (dans les bras l'un de l'autre):...**

**Sakura:...**

**Ino:...**

**Naruto: QUOI JE SUIS PAS DANS LE CHAPITRE ?!**

**les autres:... ERREUR 404**

**Naruto: He! répondez moi ! rien à faire... je crois qu'ils sont sous le choque, petites natures va!**

**(naruto va vers le bureau et lit à haute voix le petit message qu'il vient de trouver)**

**naruto: alors le prochain chapitre... face de serpent...mode divin...des combat de mêlée... des ombres? et bien ça promet !**


End file.
